Love Suck's!
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: This is the Squel to More then a friend if you wnat the 1st story go to May.Rhi16.
1. Why did you come back?

**Love Suck's**

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

**It's been 5 years and Rameses is still alive his 36 now ever since his brother/ lover lefted him his heart has grown cold and is maded of stone now he told himself the day his lover lefted him he would never love again. ( Rameses was sitting on his throne when Hotep and Huy came in) Hotep: Your highness there is a person here who wishes to see you. Rameses: Bring him or her here. ( There told the guards to let him though, and that's when Rameses heart started racing it was his lover Moses) Rameses: GET OUT! Hotep: Yes sire. ( They both lefted so it was just Moses and Rameses.) Rameses: You told me you would never come back, You said it was over, How dare you come back. Moses: I am sorry Rameses I was wrong I should have never lefted in the 1****st**** place all I thought about was you, I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love, I just wish I would have stayed. Rameses: You broke my heart, And I sore if you came back I would kill you but I won't, But your right you don't deserve my forgiveness but you do deserve my love, If you want me to trust, Forgave and love you, You will have to follow my rules and obey my every wish. Moses: Are you saying you want me to be your slave? Rameses: Yes and from now on call me master. ( Moses though a little bit before he gave in) Moses: All right you win, I will do what ever you wish Master. Rameses Thinking: Now it's your turn to feel my pain of my broken heart and when you finally earn my love you'll come out a better person. **


	2. When does it stop hurting?

**Rameses: Oh slave. Moses: Yes Master. Rameses: I need this floor to be clean before tomorrow comes I will be having a party in honor of this princess's 17****th**** brithday. And when I get back you better be working do you understand? Moses: Yes Master. ( After Rameses lefted the Room, Moses started working he cleaned until it was sparkling, Then out of nowhere there was this cup with something red in it Moses looked at it, he picked it up looking at it he never seen this before) Rameses: What are you doing? ( He scared Moses, He dropped the cup and the red drink got on the floor and Rameses Clothes) Moses: Opps, Let me clean the floor again Master. ( Rameses looked at him in anger) Rameses: Oh no you don't you got it on my clothes you shall me punished. Moses: But Master you scared me it wasn't my fault. ( Rameses slap's him) Rameses: How dare you call me a liar, Get on your hands and knees NOW! ( Moses got on his hands and knees, Rameses went over to get something it was a belt now what was he going to do with that Moses though) Rameses: Don't move you are beening punished for calling me a lair and Getting that Drink on my clothes. ( Moses didn't know Rameses was going to hit him with that belt or not but he let it be his fate) Rameses: Now hold still and do not move do you understand you are going to take this for calling me a lair and Getting that drink on me. Moses: Yes Master. ( Rameses raised the belt and hit Moses's butt) As the Pharaoh continued to spank him without giving any chance for the pain to dissipate, he thought of the times he been late. 5 minutes into spanking, Moses started sobbing, tears flowing out of his eyes, staining his cheeks and the floor.**

**"I'm sorry, Master, I'm really sorry…!" Moses cried, the tears continued to flow like rain, drenching the floor. **

**Rameses didn't reply. He continued to spank, this time harder than before.**

**"Moses: Please…. Please forgive me, Master…! I'm sorry…!"**

**Still no reply as the spanks gotten even harder, threatening to bruise him, what with the Man's super strength.**

**"Master, please!" Moses literally screamed the title that he had called the Pharaoh. "I'll be good, I swear! Please forgive me, please! I won't do it again.**

**Rameses still did not reply, but lucky for him, his spanks didn't get any harder, although it still hurt a lot. 15 minutes into the spanking and Moses became a crying mess, babbling his apologies in an incoherent manner until you couldn't tell the head or tail of the conversation. The Pharaoh stole a look at the boy who was crying and begging and sobbing all over the place and decided that his little slave boy probably had had enough for the moment. Will you do this again Moses? Rameses finally voiced out as he continued spanking, but a little less hard this time." No, no, I won't, I swear!" Moses cried, his voice sounding almost relieved to hear Rameses speak to him again.**

**"Rameses: Do you promise that you will do this again and will you call me a liar again**

**"Moses: Yes, yes, I promise! No never again.**

**"Rameses: You are not lying to me now, are you? You're not just saying this to get away from punishment, are you?"**

**"Moses: No, no, Master. I swear I'm telling the truth. I'll be good, I swear!"**

**"Rameses: Yes, you will, Moses, and just so you remember…"**

**Rameses let his last few swats fly really hard as a reminder to the boy, making the boy wail his name in desperation. **

**Rameses: Have you learnt your lesson now, Moses?**

**Moses nodded, too tired to reply after having been crying and screaming his throat hoarse. Moses: I am sorry Master. Rameses: Get back to work slave. Moses: Yes sir. ( After the floor was cleaned again Rameses came back in and Nodded his head in appoveal, The nexted day Moses was ordered to gave people food at the party) Starfire: Hey Rameses thank you so much. Rameses: Happy brithday Starfire. ( Moses came up to her with food she nodded her head no) Starfire: Your new slave? Rameses: Yes his learning. Starfire: Oh. Hey I got an idea I want to sing. Rameses: What ever you want Starfire it's your brithday. (Rameses order's everybody to shut up and sit down the princess would like to sing, Moses went to Rameses and did not move unless he was told to move) Starfire: This goes out to my Ex- Husband Ratigan. ( Music) Starfire Signing: I fall asleep by the telephoneIt's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up aloneTell me where have you been?I found a note with another nameYou blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the sameCause I can feel that you're goneI can't bite my tongue foreverWhile you try to play it coolYou can hide behind your storiesBut don't take me for a foolYou can tell me that there's nobody else(But I feel it)You can tell me that you're home by yourself(But I see it)You can look into my eyes and pretend all you wantBut I knowYour love is just a lie (Lie)It's nothing but a lie (Lie)You look so innocentBut the guilt in your voice gives you awayYeah you know what I meanHow does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust youAnd do you think about me when you banged her?Could you be more obscene?So don't try to say you're sorryOr try to make it rightDon't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too can tell me that there's nobody else(But I feel it)You can tell me that you're home by yourself(But I see it)You can look into my eyes and pretend all you wantBut I know, I know,Your love is just a lie (Lie)It's nothing but a lie (Lie)You're nothing but a lie,**

**( music….)You can tell me that there's nobody else(But I feel it)You can tell me that you're home by yourself(But I see it)You can look into my eyes and pretend all you wantBut I know, I knowYour love is just a lie (Lie)I know you're nothing but a lie(Lie)Lie(Lie)Lie(Lie)LieYour love is just a lie. Rameses: Great song Starfire. Starfire: Thanks later Rameses. ( She gives him a hug and leaves, Later everybody leaves, And it's Just Moses and Rameses) Moses: Master are you ok? Rameses: That song remand's me of you. Moses: I am sorry Master, Do you want me to clean the floor. Rameses: Yes and later come to my room. Moses: Yes Master.**


	3. Always Listen to your Master

**( After Moses cleaned the floor again he went to Rameses room) Rameses: You have been a good slave so far, But I will tell you what you learn every single day and what you gain, today when you called me a lair and Spilled that drink on me you Learn I am always right and you gain Trust. Moses: Yes Master. ( Rameses looked at Moses with lust in his eyes but he knew not to show any love until he has earned it ) Moses: What should I. ( Rameses raised his hand to hush Moses) Rameses: Be still Pharaoh speaks, You been so good my good little slave, So it's time for a reward. ( He goes up to Moses and gives him a kiss) Moses: Master why did you. Rameses: Hush. Come here Moses, Lay down on the bed with me. Moses: Yes sir. ( Moses layed on the bed, Rameses put his hands on his Thigh) Moses: Master please don't I don't deserve. Rameses: Does somebody need another punishment? Moses: No Master I'll obey. Rameses: Good. ( After Rameses loved on Moses, They went into a deep slumber, The nexted moring) Rameses: Moses come here. Moses: Yes Master? Rameses: What do you see? Moses: I see a cheap chair that some idiot brought. ( Rameses Looked at him with anger in his eyes) Rameses: Moses why do you insult me? Moses: What do you mean Master? Rameses: I am the one who got that chair and you calling me an idiot for buying it, Now you insult me by trying to act innocent, No matter, I said you will learn your place and You will learn, Get on your hands and knees Moses. ( Moses got on his Hands and Knees he knew Rameses was going to spank him again like he did last time, Rameses got the belt again and he walked over to where Moses was.) Rameses: Now hold still and do not move do you understand you are going to take this for calling the chair cheap and Insulting me. Moses: Yes Master. ( Rameses raised the belt and hit Moses's butt) As the Pharaoh continued to spank him without giving any chance for the pain to dissipate, he thought of the times he been late. 5 minutes into spanking, Moses started sobbing, tears flowing out of his eyes, staining his cheeks and the floor.**

**"I'm sorry, Master, I'm really sorry…!" Moses cried, the tears continued to flow like rain, drenching the floor. **

**Rameses didn't reply. He continued to spank, this time harder than before.**

**"Moses: Please…. Please forgive me, Master…! I'm sorry…!"**

**Still no reply as the spanks gotten even harder, threatening to bruise him, what with the Man's super strength.**

**"Master, please!" Moses literally screamed the title that he had called the Pharaoh. "I'll be good, I swear! Please forgive me, please! I won't do it again.**

**Rameses still did not reply, but lucky for him, his spanks didn't get any harder, although it still hurt a lot. 15 minutes into the spanking and Moses became a crying mess, babbling his apologies in an incoherent manner until you couldn't tell the head or tail of the conversation. The Pharaoh stole a look at the boy who was crying and begging and sobbing all over the place and decided that his little slave boy probably had had enough for the moment. Moses will you ever do this again? Rameses finally voiced out as he continued spanking, but a little less hard this time." No, no, I won't, I swear!" Moses cried, his voice sounding almost relieved to hear Rameses speak to him again.**

**"Rameses: Do you promise that you will not call that chair cheap again and will you stop insulting me?**

**"Moses: Yes, yes, I promise! No never again.**

**"Rameses: You are not lying to me now, are you? You're not just saying this to get away from punishment, are you?"**

**"Moses: No, no, Master. I swear I'm telling the truth. I'll be good, I swear!"**

**"Rameses: Yes, you will, Moses, and just so you remember…"**

**Rameses let his last few swats fly really hard as a reminder to the boy, making the boy wail his name in desperation. **

**Rameses: Have you learnt your lesson now, Moses?**

**Moses nodded, too tired to reply after having been crying and screaming his throat hoarse. Moses: I am sorry Master. Rameses: Never do this again do you hear me. Moses: Yes sir. Rameses: Now come. ( Moses fallowed Rameses) Moses thinking: At least he show's he care's, But I know that Rameses wrath is only begging. **


	4. Moses says my name

**Moses: Maybe I should tell him. No he wouldn't listen. Rameses: Who wouldn't listen?, Moses you know you can trust me, I have not been proud of you behavior, but I will tell you what you learned, You learn never to insult me with lies and you gain forgiveness. ( Rameses smiled but Moses frowned) Rameses: What's wrong Moses? Moses: I been wanting to tell you this Master, I've been sick for 3 days and it's been going on and I don't know what's going on. Rameses: Lay down baby. Moses: Ok. Rameses: Guard go get Hotep and Huy Now! Guard number 1: Yes sir. ( Hotep and Hay comes in) Hotep: You wanted us sir. Rameses: Heal my baby Now! Hay: Yes sir drink this. ( He hands Moses a cup of stuff, He drinks it Moses feels a little better) Rameses: Go leave me with him. Moses: Can I tell you were I went Rameses? Rameses: Yes baby. Moses: 1****st**** I went to a land that smelled of cigars, Bread and Sounds of bells, ( He's talking about France), Then I went to a like full of lions and humans, I met a human that said her father is a lion. ( Africa) And finally I went to a land full of pain, Sadness and about of people saying weird stuff like kill all Jews. ( Germany) Rameses: Sounds funny. Moses: It was Rames…. I mean master. Rameses: No you earned the right to say my name. ( Moses smiles, Rameses kisses and cuddles Moses they lay in the bed together smiling and Sleeping) **


	5. Will you?

**Rameses: Hello baby. Moses: Hello Darling. ( Rameses make out with Moses, He put his hand on his leg) Moses: Your hand is on my leg. Rameses: Am I rushing? Moses: No darling. ( Rameses Picks Moses, throws him in the bed and After they loved) Moses: I love you. Rameses: I love you to Moses, Moses will you marry me? Moses: Yes darling I will and I'll never leave your side. ( They kissed and Rameses put on the engagement ring on Moses finger, News got around ever Starfire was invited to the wedding, Moses and Rameses though of her like a little sister) Hades: So that means were gonna have a party soon. Starfire: Yeah I can being my Family right Rameses? Rameses: Anything you want. **


	6. Love can drive me Crazy

**( It was getting Close to the wedding day, Everybody was busy, and Hut and Hay was keeping Rameses and Moses apart, They weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding) Rameses: Why can't I see him, His gonna be my husband I have the right. Hut: Yes sir you do but It's. Rameses: I don't care what it is I want to see him. Hut: Sorry sir but you can't. ( Rameses goes to his room and cry's in his pillow, Meanwhile In Moses room) Moses: Why can't I see Master? Hay: Because Moses you can't, and Why do you instead of calling him that Moses his gonna be your husband soon. Moses: I know I just love him so much. Hay: I know. (Moses sit's on the bed while Hay goes outside the door making sure Rameses or Moses does not break the rules) Rameses whisper's: Hey baby. Moses whisper's: Rameses what are you? Rameses whisper's: They'll hear us, How you doing baby. Moses whisper's: Missing you. Rameses Whisper's: I know baby. ( His kisses Moses, he hold's him close) Rameses: Hmmm I wish I could stay here with you. Moses: I do to Master. ( Rameses kissed him again, he cuddled him and them before he lefted he stole a kiss) Moses: My Master. ( He smiled)**


	7. The wedding and What!

**( It was the day of the wedding Moses has been waiting all month for this day) Hut: Ramses is waiting for you at the alter Moses. ( Hut was playing Moses father figure as they walked down the aisle Ramses haved his eyes on Moses, They finally made it to Rameses.) Rameses: You look beautiful. Priest: Do you Rameses Ra Momai take Moses Inwet Kayine to be your husband. Ramses: I do. Priest: Do you Moses Inwet Kayine take Rameses Ra Momai to be your husband. Moses: I do. Priest: You may know kiss your husband. ( They kiss after they go in there room) Rameses: Ready Darling? Moses: Yes please I need it. ( After they made love) Ramses: I swear I love you more then ever my little Moses. Moses: I love you to Rameses, Oh by the way am pregnant. ( Ramses smiles) **


	8. The babies

**. ( It has been 9 months Moses has gone into labor, The monks told Rameses he can not go in the room) Rameses: This is an out RAGE I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SEE HIM AND MY CHILD BEING BORN! Hut: Sir please clam down. Rameses: No I will not clam down my husband needs me. ( The guards garb Rameses and sit him down this is the 3****rd**** time they have to hold Rameses, Moses has been in labor for 6 mins and there finally getting him to push) Rameses: Let me go, Let me go, LET ME GO! Hay: Sir you're the father of twins. ( Rameses smiled and tears came out of his eyes) Rameses: Twins, How's Moses? Hay: He's fine, Both babies are healthy. Rameses: Both boys, Both Girls or one boy and one girl? Hay: One boy one girl, You may go see him now. ( Rameses didn't waste no time he wanted to see Moses and his Children) Moses: Hello love. Rameses: Hey baby. Moses: Twins we have twins. Rameses: I know what shall we name them? Moses: The boy can be named Tutu Rameses the 2****nd**** and the girl will be named Sapphire Elizabeth the 1****st . ****Rameses: I like those names. ( They both smile and look at there beautiful children, The boy looks like Rameses and the Girl is a mixture of both men) Rameses: My babies. ( He kisses Moses and the cuddle, Then they fall asleep Moses on Rameses chest and Rameses on a pillow)**


	9. I will love you even when your gone

**Rameses: Moses? Moses: Yes love? Rameses: Why did you come back? Moses: I came back for you, I love you Rameses there was not a moment that I never thought about you. Rameses: Well I missed you to you hurt my heart when you lefted. Moses: I should have stayed but least keep the past in the past, Least focus on the future. ( Rameses kissed Moses head) Rameses: Am glad you came back to me love. Moses: Me to. ( 7 years later Moses is pregnant again the twins are 7 years old Rameses is enjoying being a husband and a daddy, Then on one Stormy night Moses went into labor) Rameses: What's taking so long. Tutu: Father please sit. Sapphire: Please Daddy. Hay: Rameses. Rameses: Yes. Hay: A girl. Rameses: Tutu and Sapphire you have a sister. Hut: Am afraid that will be the last baby. Rameses: What are you talking about. ( Rameses's Heart was pounding) Hut: Well you see sir Moses is. Rameses: Is what? ( Rameses's Heart was now beating faster) Hay: Were sorry sir. Rameses: What are ya'll sorry for? Hut: Moses died during the birth of the child. ( Rameses heart broke in half and he started crying) Rameses: No not him, Please not him oh Moses! Moses! ( Tutu and Sapphire started crying to) Hay: Here. ( Hay handed him the baby girl she looked like Moses) Rameses: I want Moses! I want my husband! Oh Gods why! ( After they buried Moses 9 years have pasted Rameses blamed the death of Moses on the child, Tutu hated his little sister and So did Sapphire, Rameses did name the child the child's name was Nephthys, Ramses has not gotten over the death of his beloved and he never will) ( the words of the stone that's on Moses's Grave, RIP Moses you were an angel from heaven you will be dearly missed, Beloved Husband and Father) **


	10. What Nephthys mean's

**Nephthys (Egyptian) - Goddess of death, decay and the unseen. Her name speaks of her priestess role as it means "lady of the temple enclosure." Other variations of her title include Nebet-het and Nebt-het.**


End file.
